Hush Identity Thief
by Ninja Master
Summary: Batman is on a case of a killer who steals people's faces.


Batman: I should scan the crime scene to determine the cause of death.

Batman: The victim's face has been removed and the head wrapped in bandages. There have been three murders in Gotham over the last month with same M.O.

Batman: The press has nicknamed the killer "Identity Thief." If he's now in Arkham City, I need to track him down and stop him.

Batman: The attack left the victim bleeding profusely. The murder is likely to have trace elements of the blood on them without realizing.

Batman: I'll filter the scanner to track the victim's blood particles. That should lead me to the last person who saw the victim alive. Maybe even the killer himself.

Batman: Why did you kill him?

Political Prisoner: It wasn't me. I'm not a killer, I'm a plumper. You've gotta to believe me.

Batman: I don't have to believe anything. Tell me what you saw.

Political Prisoner: There was this guy. He dropped the body there. He was weird looking, you won't believe me but…well, he looked like Bruce Wayne.

Batman: What?

Political Prisoner: I know. Someone must have got to him. He was covered in cuts and bruises but I'm sure it was him.

Political Prisoner: The poor guy must have a target the size of Gotham City painted on him. Looked like he's been attacked by pretty much everyone in Arkham.

Batman: There may be more victims of the "Identity Thief" in Arkham City I should look out for them.

Batman: Looks like another victim of the "Identity Thief." I have to scan the area to see if there any more clues to his identity and whereabouts.

Batman: The M.O. is the same as for the previous victim. First the killer paralyzes the vocal chords and then removes the face before bandaging up the head.

Batman: It's definitely him and it looks like he's stepping up his attacks. A crime with this level of precision requires weeks of precision.

Batman: These aren't just random attacks.

Batman: Oracle, I've reconstructed a clean set of finger prints but no match to anything in the Gotham Criminal databases.

Batman: I'm uploading the prints to you now check these records in the country.

Kim: Batman, I've found a match for the print, but there must be a mistake. This can't be correct.

Batman: Who do the prints belong to?

Kim: You. These are Bruce Wayne's finger prints. How is that possible?

Batman: I have no idea.

Kim: I don't know how to this, but…

Batman: What's wrong, Kim?

Kim: I've been thinking about the Identity Thief case. Don't get angry, but how can you actually be sure that it wasn't you who killed those people?

Kim: I mean, they were your finger prints at the scene.

Batman: What did you say?

Kim: Not intentionally, but you're clearly not well. That place is full of maniacs who could take advantage of a situation like that.

Kim: Think about it, what if Crane got again? You know Demontor's reputation, maybe he planted the idea back when you met him. I don't like it, but…

Batman: It wasn't me. I'm sure it wasn't.

Kim: Yeah, of course. I'm sorry. I just, well, you know.

Batman: Another victim. Sooner or later the killer will slip up. Let's hope it's this time.

Batman: As with the others, the victim's face was removed pre-mortem with surgical precession.

Batman: The care taken suggests the killer is more cornered with the parts he's taking than what he leaves behind.

Batman: Someone has taken a lot of care to cover their tracks. They used bleach to destroy any forensic evidence at the crime scene.

Batman: Some times the lack of evidence is all you need. I'll filter for particles of the bleach and see who was so determined to cover their tracks.

Batman: You killed that man and dumped his body back there. Why did you take his face?

Inmate: It wasn't me! I just dumped the body. He told me to use bleach to clean it up.

Batman: Who told you?

Inmate: Wayne. You know? The rich guy.

Batman: You're lying to me.

Inmate: I'm not. There's an alley way near the courtroom. That's where he is. He's crazy, man, you don't' want go in there.

Ron: This is the journal of Doctor Ronald Stoppable. My work is complete. The pain, though still present, has been worth it. He will suffer what he did to me.

Ron: He will suffer the way I have suffered. This is the journal of Doctor Ronald Stoppable. My work is complete. The pain, though still present, has been worth it.

Ron: As I look in the mirror, I understand how Leonardo felt when he finished the Mona Lisa, how Michelangelo felt when David was complete.

Ron: My work has taken too long, but now it's time for my master piece to be unveiled. My new face is ready.

Ron: I couldn't have put it better myself. I take it you're here to stop me?

Batman: What do you think?

Ron: I think you're too late.

Batman: You're a killer. A psychopath. I will stop you.

Ron: Really?

Batman: But…you look…just like…

Ron: Bruce Wayne? It took time, of course. To find the perfect donors. To graft on the flesh and, finally, to lose myself in order to create this.

Batman: Six people died.

Ron: Unfortunate but necessary to complete my plan.

Batman: Why?

Ron: Would you believe good, old-fashion revenge? To be honest, I don't care if you do. Wayne will suffer and you will not stop me.

Ron: I can see you have your hands full with Arkham City, but it's time for me to leave. Pray we do not meet again. Next time I will not be in such a generous mood.

Batman: Close the file on the Identity Thief, Oracle.

Kim: Have you caught him?

Batman: No. Prepare a new file on Doctor Ronald Stoppable. I'm uploading all the details from his surgery.

Kim: Stoppable? The famous surgeon? Didn't you used to be friends?

Batman: We're a long time ago.

Kim: So he was the "Identity Thief?" Hang on. This says he used the face he collected to make a new one that looks like yours, I mean, Bruce Wayne's.

Kim: Is he crazy? No offense. Are you going after him?

Batman: He's gone. He's left Arkham City. I'll hunt him down tomorrow.


End file.
